My Birthday Present Is
by Mizusagawa Hyuuga
Summary: What you wish for your birthday? birthday fic for abang Neji Hyuuga! Sebuah fic laknat yang dibuat oleh seorang author yang ga kalah laknatnya yang baru publish birthday fic nya setelah lewat 3 hari kemudian - -


" _Neji,beberapa jam lagi kan ulang tahunmu. Apa yang ingin sekali kau dapatkan,tapi belum pernah terwujud?"_

" _Hmm... ada banyak sih,tapi ada satu hal yang kuinginkan tapi mungkin akan sedikit susah."_

" _Oh ya? Apa itu?Jika aku bisa membantumu,akan kubantu deh!"_

" _... yang benar?"_

" _Tentu saja! Apa gunanya teman? Anggap saja ini adalah kado ulang tahunmu dariku. Jadi apa itu?"_

" _Itu adalah..."_

X

X

X

 **My Birthday Present Is...**

Pairing : NejiTen (Neji Hyuuga x Tenten)

Language : Indonesia

Genre : Romance,Friendship,Humor

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya abang Kishimoto,tapi ide khusus dari watashi HAHA~!

Warning : Gaje,abal,EYD ngaco,peningpalagw! #napadahlo

X

X

X

Sinar mentari senja yang sedikit menyengat menemani kegiatan sehari-hari di desa Konoha hari ini. Ada beberapa anak penduduk desa yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran,ada yang baru saja membuka kedai makanan malam,ada yang sedang berlari diatas atap (author:kalian ngerti kan maksud watashi?),dan ada juga yang masih latihan disebuah lahan kosong yang tak jauh dari pusat desa tersebut. Dan disinilah mereka berempat. 2 makhluk "kappa" (author:eh? Kappa?) yang sedang beradu pukulan dan tendangan dengan gerak-geriknya yang sama,dan 2 orang lainnya sedang duduk dibawah pohon dimana yang satu sedang meminum air dari tempat minumnya,dan satu lagi duduk disebelahnya sedang memejamkan mata. Tidak. Dia tidak tertidur. Dia hanya sedang bermeditasi,karena mind set orang ini adalah kau akan nyaris gila dan capek sendiri jika kau melihat 2 makhluk hijau yang sialnya adalah manusia ini berlatih nyaris nonstop. Meditasi orang ini nyaris tidak bisa teralihkan,kecuali jika seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan kasar hanya untuk mengajaknya berlatih lagi. Disela-sela acara meditasinya,tiba-tiba seseorang berkata dengan suara nyaris kayak speaker mesjid.

"Yosh! Sampai sini dulu latihan kita. Aku akan melanjutkan latihanku lagi. Aku akan mendaki gunung itu dengan handstand!" seru salah satu makhluk "kappa" nyentrik dengan pose _thumbs up_ dan kinclongan gigi saat dia tersenyum (baca : nyengir)

"UWOOO ITU HEBAT SEKALI,GAI-SENSEI! AKU JUGA AKAN IKUT DENGANMU!" Seru "kappa" satu lagi yang ga kalah nyentriknya dengan tatapan mengagumi kearah "kappa" yang lebih tinggi darinya yang bernama Gai tadi.

"Hm hm. Semangatmu memang sangat hebat,Lee. Tidak salah aku mendidikmu dengan semangat masa mudaku." Katanya sembari magut-magut ga jelas. Sesudah mengatakan itu,ia pun menatap 2 manusia yang –hebatnya- paling waras diantara mereka semua.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian. Kalian ingin ikut?" tanyanya menjurus kepada 2 manusia yang masih bisa bertahan dengan ketidakwarasan tim mereka. Yang satu adalah seorang kunoichi dengan baju berwarna putih-merah khas cina,mata berwarna coklat kehitaman,head protector berwarna abu-abu didahinya,rambut berwarna coklat tua dan dicepol dua layaknya panda. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi memiliki rambut panjang,halus,dan tebal berwarna _brown coffee_ yang diikat diujungnya,mata yang berwarna _amethyst_ atau lavender,baju lengan panjang berwarna putih,dipinggangnya ada **"sesuatu yang agak aneh"** berwarna hitam,dan head protector berwarna sama dengan si gadis disampingnya. Walaupun orang ini memiliki rambut yang panjang,tebal,dan halus,dia bukanlah seorang perempuan. Mungkin itu adalah ciri khas dari klannya.

"Emm... aku tidak ikut." tutur sang kunoichi,yang disetujui dengan anggukan oleh orang disampingnya.

"Oooh ayolah Neji-kun,Tenten. Ini bahkan lebih seru dari latihan biasa kita tiap hari. Aku yakin kalian pasti juga akan menyukai ini!" paksa "kappa" kecil bernama Lee itu kepada 2 muda-mudi itu.

"Lee,bukannya kami tidak mau. Aku ada urusan di klanku sehingga aku harus pulang lebih cepat." Jawab pemuda bersurai coklat panjang yang namanya adalah Neji Hyuuga tersebut.

"Yaaaah. Bagaimana denganmu Tenten?" Tanya Lee kepada kunoichi yang kita ketahui sekarang bernama Tenten itu.

"Emm... etto... aku harus membereskan apartemenku! Iya! Aku harus membereskan apartemenku! Kan habis perang shinobi aku belum sempat menata ulang apartemenku,jadi mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Gomen Lee." Jawab Tenten dengan menungkup telapak tangannya didepan mukanya sebagai tanda minta maaf.

"Yasudah kalau mereka tidak mau,Lee. Tidak bagus jika dipaksakan." Tutur Gai kepada Lee yang memasang muka sedikit kecewa karena ajakannya ga diterima oleh Tenten dan Neji,namun akhirnya menerima kenyataan dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya. KITA PERGI DENGAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" Teriak Gai yang sangat nyentrik dan berisik itu. Sesaat kemudian,2 "kappa" itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan Neji dan Tenten. Neji pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang kerumahnya,namun tiba-tiba dia berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badannya dan berseru kepada Tenten.

"Hei."

"Eh? Ya?"

"Kau ingin pulang kan? Ayo." Kata Neji menawarkan Tenten untuk ikut pulang dengannya.

"Tapi sebelum itu,aku ingin makan _dumplings_ di kedai teh dulu. Kau mau menemaniku?" Tanya Tenten kepada Neji

"Hn yasudah." Jawaban singkat itu sukses membuat Tenten teriak kesenengan sembari berterima kasih pada Neji. Neji yang melihat itu cuman _smirk_ doang. Namun _smirk_ itu bisa membuat author teriak-teriak fangirling sendiri #apaandahthor?!

Saat dijalan menuju kedai teh,Neji dan Tenten bertemu dengan teman sejawat mereka saat perang dulu. Mereka pertama kali bertemu dengan Ino dan Sai yang berjalan berduaan yang sepertinya mereka akan kencan,kemudian Chouji dari supermarket dengan kantong kresek di kedua tangannya yang kalian tau isinya apaan,Kiba,Hinata dan Shino sehabis dari rumah sakit Konoha yang mungkin habis mengunjungi Sensei nya yang baru saja melahirkan anak dari Asuma-sensei yang sayangnya telah gugur dalam suatu misi,Tim Kakashi tambah Yamato dan Sasuke yang baru saja mau makan di kedai Ichiraku,dan Shikamaru yang sepertinya baru saja mengantar kepergian Sabaku Bersaudara keluar dari pintu desa Konoha.

"Hei Shikamaru. Habis mengantar Sabaku Bersaudara,ne?" Tanya Tenten pada Shikamaru.

"Yah begitulah. Kau tau kan aku adalah perwakilan Konoha dalam Aliansi Ninja. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk mengantar orang penting keluar dari desa dengan selamat. Tapi alhasil aku harus banyak menyita waktu tidur siangku. Benar-benar _mendokusai_." Jawabnya panjang-lebar dan tidak pernah terpisahkan dari kata **"mendokusai"** yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu.

"Mempunyai jabatan seperti itu memang berat,tapi bukankah itu suatu kehormatan?" Tanya Neji.

"Memang sih,apalagi saat mendiang ayahku tau hal ini. Dia senang bukan main. Maka dari itu,aku tidak akan menyerah dengan semua yang telah kucapai sampai sekarang." Jawab Shikamaru yang sukses membuat Tenten dan Neji tersenyum bangga. Mereka berdua tahu bahwa mendiang ayah Shikamaru dan Ino gugur di kantor pusat pengaturan strategi dimana ayah Shikamaru bertugas sebagai pengatur strategi dan ayah Ino bertugas sebagai pemberi komunikasi dengan jurus andalan klan Yamanaka. Mereka gugur karena kantor pusat terkena _Bijuu Dama_ yang dikeluarkan oleh Juubi saat perang dulu.

"Aku tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu,apalagi..." Kata Tenten terputus,dan memajukan mulutnya sejajar dengan telinga Shikamaru. Neji dan Shikamaru hanya menatap Tenten dengan heran.

"Di Aliansi Ninja kau bisa bertemu dengan Temari yang kebetulan adalah utusan desa Suna kan?" Bisik Tenten yang sukses menampilkan semburat merah dikedua pipi Shikamaru. Neji yang melihat ekspresi malu Shikamaru dan tatapan jahil dari Tenten hanya membuang napas panjang,seakan dia mengerti apa yang baru saja dibisikkan Tenten pada Shikamaru.

"A-apa sih yang kau katakan?! Perempuan benar-benar _mendokusai_!" Jawab Shikamaru sambil memalingkan mukanya agar tidak dilihat oleh Tenten dan Neji,namun sia-sia.

"Heee? Sudah kuduga kau melihat dirinya tidak sama seperti melihatku. Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mengatakan padanya?" Tanya Tenten dengan nada menggoda.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu! _Mendokusai_! Aku harus kembali ke kantor Hokage dan melapor pada Hokage!" Jawabnya sembari melesat begitu saja,meninggalkan Tenten dan Neji begitu saja.

"Heee?! Kok pergi begitu saja?! Tidak sopan tau!"

"Sudahlah Tenten. Biarkan saja dia seperti itu. Lagipula kenapa kau ngotot sekali sih?"

"Hemm... karena satu hal yang kutau,Temari menyukai Shikamaru—Ralat!—Temari mencintai Shikamaru. Maka dari itu aku bertanya seperti itu. Lagipula apa kau tidak penasaran pada mereka berdua,Neji?" Tanya Tenten.

"Memang sedikit mengganggu pikiranku sih,mengapa setelah kejadian waktu itu,seakan-akan Shikamaru dan Temari nyaris susah dipisahkan." Jawab Neji. "Tapi,tetap saja tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita kan?"

"Emm... memang tidak ada sih,tapi..."

"Yasudah berhentilah memikirkan hal ini." Kata Neji mengakhiri topik pembicaraan mereka dan mulai berjalan menuju kedai teh diikuti oleh Tenten dari belakang.

X

X

X

"Aaaah... _dumplings_ nya enak sekaliiii! Ditambah lagi teh hijau ini. Benar-benar pasangan yang klop!" Kata Tenten sembari meminum teh hijau.

"Kau ini ngomong seperti itu seakan-akan kau belum pernah memakannya."

"Loh memang aku belum sempat makan _dumplings_ lagi. Apalagi saat perang waktu itu. Mana ada kepikiran untuk makan _dumplings_ kan?" Kata Tenten sembari menyeka mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Hn kalau kau berkata seperti itu,kehidupan di desa terlihat normal-normal saja. Seakan-akan perang belum terjadi." Kata Neji

"Kau benar,Neji. Perang waktu itu benar-benar banyak makan korban ya?" Kata Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Ya. Dan aku pun pernah menjadi salah satunya." Kata Neji dengan tatapan kosong. Sebenarnya Neji tidak mau mengingat mimpi buruknya itu,tapi insiden itu pasti susah hilang dari kepalanya.

"Neji..."

"Kau sudah selesai kan? Ayo pulang." kata Neji sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar.

"E-eh? Tunggu Neji" Sahut Tenten yang buru-buru bayar pesanannya di kasir,dan langsung mengejar Neji yang sudah cukup jauh dari kedai tersebut.

X

X

X

"Kau ini lama sekali sih. Apakah bayar sebuah _dumplings_ dan teh memakan waktu selama itu?" Tanya Neji yang sedang berdiri dengan punggung yang bersandar di pohon sebagai tumpuannya.

"A... Aku kan lupa bawa uang kecil... Kau juga... Harusnya menunggu... Ku!" jawab Tenten dengan ngos-ngosan. Gimana ga ngos-ngosan,dia aja ngejar Neji nya dengan semangat 45 gitu! #apadahthor

"Aku sudah menunggumu dibawah pohon ini. Apakah salah?" Tanya Neji lagi. Memang kalo berdebat dengan Neji harus belajar sabar,karena apapun yang kau katakan akan menjadi senjata makan tuan.

"Hhhh yasudahlah. Ayo lanjut lagi." Jawab Tenten menyerah. Neji hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Tenten,tidak mau membuat orang yang sudah mengenalnya lebih lama dari siapapun ini malah marah-marah ga jela.

"Ngomong-ngomong,ini tanggal berapa ya Neji? Aku harus belanja bulanan soalnya." Tanya Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Sekarang tanggal 2 Juli. Memang waktu yang tepat untuk belanja bulanan untuk seseorang yang harus tinggal sendirian disebuah apartemen." Jawab Neji panjang-lebar.

"Eh? 2 Juli?"

Lalu seketika,Tenten berhenti dan sukses membuat Neji membalikkan badannya dan menatap Tenten yang memasang wajah seperti mikir keras #ehbusetapaantuh.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam?" Tanya Neji.

"Oh iya! Aku baru inget!" Kata Tenten tiba-tiba,sukses membuat Neji sweatdrop sebentar.

"Kau kenapa sih? Sampai teriak begitu."

"Neji,beberapa jam lagi kan ulang tahunmu. Apa yang ingin sekali kau dapatkan,tapi belum pernah terwujud?" Tanya Tenten tiba-tiba. Neji yang masih kaget pun akhirnya mengerti kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu.

"Hmm... ada banyak sih,tapi ada satu hal yang kuinginkan tapi mungkin akan sedikit susah." Jawab Neji.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?Jika aku bisa membantumu,akan kubantu deh!"

"... yang benar?" Tanya Neji tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja! Apa gunanya teman? Anggap saja ini adalah kado ulang tahunmu dariku. Jadi apa itu?"

"Itu adalah..." Neji menggantungkan perkatannya.

"..."

"Itu..." Neji kembali menggantungkan perkataannya. Tidak yakin apakah ia yang ia lakukan benar atau salah. Tenten yang diperlakukan seperti ini terus,mulai memperlihatkan perempatan siku-siku dikepalanya.

"Oh demi Bashosen yang disita oleh Ino! Cepat katakan Neji!" Kata Tenten sedikit berteriak.

"Mengatakan _"aishiteru"_ pada orang yang kusukai."

 _Kriiiik..._

 _Kriiiik..._

 _Kriiik..._

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa? Kau bilang akan membantuku!" Kata Neji dengan semburat merah muda menghiasi pipinya yang putih seputih susu (dan author pun mimisan dan mati karena anemia).

"Ya ampun. Hanya itu saja? Kukira sesuatu yang lebih ekstrim lagi daripada itu,seperti punya katana yang banyak dan mahal."

"Tenten,tolong bedakan diriku dengan dirimu. Kau tau sendiri kan aku bukan penggila senjata?"

"Oh ya. Benar." Jawab Tenten dengan sedikit pundung.

"Mungkin kau memang menganggap ini mudah,tapi tidak untukku. Aku bahkan tidak tau kapan aku punya keinginan seperti ini. Setiap aku bersama orang ini,ingin rasanya aku mengatakan perasaanku. Tapi aku takut. Maka dari itu,aku ingin kau mengajariku." Terang Neji.

"Hmmm... Kau yakin hanya itu saja?" Tanya Tenten,dilanjutkan dengan anggukan dari Neji.

"Baiklah! Akan kulakukan. Lagipula aku tidak akan menarik ucapanku."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya tentu saja! Jadi,kau mau mulai dari mana?" Kata Tenten memulai tutorialnya.

"Emm... bagaimana caranya untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada momen yang tepat,tapi orang itu tidak akan menyadarinya?" Tanya Neji

"Hemm... kebanyakan para perempuan menyukai nuansa yang menenangkan namun romantis,contohnya kau menyatakan cintamu saat malam hari ditempat ini." Kata Tenten,dan Neji pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh apalagi saat bulan penuh seperti malam ini! Itu akan sangat romantis sekali!" Kata Tenten sedikit fangirling mode ON dan menepuk-nepuk tangan Neji. Neji hanya sweatdrop melihat teman kunoichinya yang notabene paling tomboy tiba-tiba jadi fangirling begini.

"Lalu?" Tanya Neji begitu Tenten mulai sedikit mereda fangirling-nya.

"Yap. Hanya itu saja. Dan kau tau,kita menghabiskan banyak waktu disini. Tidak tau kalau ternyata sudah mulai tengah malam. Sebaiknya kita pulang dan melanjutkan tutorial ini besok." Kata Tenten semabri berdiri dan beranjak pergi,namun seseorang menggenggam lengannya,dan ternyata Neji masih setia duduk ditempat itu dan menggenggam lengan Tenten.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok. Aku ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang."

"Tapi Neji,ini sudah mulai larut. 8 menit lagi tepat menunjukkan jam 12 malam. Kau tidak dicariin orang rumah apa?" Tanya Tenten sembari menunjuk jam yang berada di taman itu.

"Mereka sudah biasa aku pulang tengah malam. Kumohon tunggu sebentar. Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu kali saja,dan mempraktekannya dan kau harus memberikan penilaiannya."

"Hhhh... Baiklah. Tapi hanya ini saja ya." Kata Tenten sembari menaruh pantatnya kembali ke bangku taman dan duduk disamping Neji. "Apa pertanyaan terakhirmu?"

"Apa yang biasanya dikatakan oleh seorang laki-laki untuk menyatakan perasaannya?"

"Biasanya mereka akan memuji kelebihan si perempuan itu. Kau kan bagus dengan kata-kata,jadi ini bukan masalah yang serius." Kata Tenten singkat,karena dia sudah mulai lelah (author : ambil snickers dong! *langsung dibunuh massa*).

"... Hanya itu?" Tanya Neji tidak percaya kalau jawaban dari pertanyaan yang terakhir itu benar-benar kelewatan singkat.

"Ya. Hanya itu. Sisanya tinggal bergantung hatimu Neji." Katanya sembari meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada bidang Neji. "Oh dan usahakan kau memegang tangannya saat menyatakan perasaanmu." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan membuang-buang banyak waktu,maka aku akan mencobanya pada dirimu." Kata Neji,sembari membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Neji pun mulai mempraktekan tutorial cinta dadakannya dengan cara memegang tangan Tenten terlebih dulu.

"Tenten,kau tau kan kita sudah menjadi teman setim sekitar 5 tahun? Bahkan kita sudah menjadi teman baik saat masih di akademi. Jikalau saat akademi dulu aku selalu dihina oleh orang-orang,kau selalu ada disampingku dan menghiburku,walaupun aku juga mengacuhkanmu. Saat aku mempersiapkan diri untuk pertandingan final ujian Chuunin dulu,kau selalu setia menemaniku berlatih untuk memperlancar _Kaiten_ ku dulu. Kau rela terluka karena latihan bersamaku. Lalu saat pertandingan selesai dengan kekalahanku sebagai akhir dari pertandingan,kau langsung menjengukku dan masih menganggap aku adalah pemenangnya. Aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu saat diriku sekarat saat misi pengejaran Sasuke dulu. Aku sangat takut waktu itu merupakan waktu terakhirku bersamamu. Aku selalu takut karena aku belum sempat mengatakan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika bersamamu. Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum saat kau bisa mencapai apa yang awalnya tidak bisa kau capai. Aku bersyukur bisa menjadi Jounin karena bantuanmu. Dan aku lebih takut saat kita terperangkap dalam penjara air Kisame dulu. Aku khawatir karena kau sempat kehabisan nafas saat itu. Aku pun langsung mematahkan jurus itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirimu yang mulai melemah. Saat aku menopang dirimu,perasaan aneh itu makin besar. Lalu aku baru sadar bahwa sepertinya aku menyukaimu. Saat perang dulu,aku kembali takut berpisah denganmu karena aku belum sempat menyatakan persaaanku,namun aku sudah mengalami luka yang berat. Kalau saja bukan karena pikiran itu,mungkin aku sudah tidak akan hidup sampai sekarang. Jadi sebelum semuanya terlambat lagi,aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku. _Aishiteru_ Tenten." Kata Neji mengakhiri pernyataan cintanya dengan dilanjutkan dengan helaan nafas panjang Neji dan tepuk tangan meriah Tenten dan author #apaandahthor

"Waw. Benar-benar pengungkapan yang panjang ne? Yap! Itu sangat bagus sekali! Bahkan aku merasa bahwa kau menyatakan sukamu padaku. Dan kau sudah siap untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada perempuan yang beruntung itu!" Kata Tenten sembari meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Terima kasih atas kadonya,Tenten." Kata Neji tiba-tiba. Tenten yang kaget dengan perkataan Neji barusan langsung melihat jam taman,dan jam taman itu sudah menunjukkan angka 12.05 A.M,yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka sudah memasuki tanggal 3 Juli.

"Ja-jadi,maksudmu..."

"Ya. Aku sudah mengatakan _aishiteru_ pada orang yang kusukai. Dan itu adalah kau." Kata Neji yang sukses membuat muka Tenten merah padam dengan sempurna. Neji yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kau kalau seperti itu jadi mirip Hinata-sama tau." Kata Neji disela-sela kekehannya.

"A-aku mana tau kalau..." Jawab Tenten,masih dengan muka merah padamnya dan gelagatnya yang mulai aneh itu.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"A-apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Hening sesaat... Tenten pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"... Mo"

"Apa? Aku tidak terlalu mendengarmu Tenten."

" _Aishiteru mo,_ Neji!" kata Tenten sembari meloncat kearah Neji,dan Neji pun berhasil menangkap dirinya dan memeluknya.

" _Arigatou_ Tenten. Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya padamu dihari ulang tahunku."

Mata lavender bertemu dengan mata Hazel,jarak muka diantara mereka mulai menyempit,dan...

 _CUP!_

Bibir mereka pun akhirnya menyatu dibawah sinar rembulan yang sangat indah saat itu. Dan Neji pasti sependapat jika kita berkata bahwa ulang tahunnya tahun ini adalah yang paling berkesan padanya.

OWARI DESU!

A/N : Heyheyhey~ Mizusagawa Hyuuga kembali dengan birthday fic buat abang saya tercinta,Neji Hyuuga! *ditampol FG Neji*. Watashi akui buat fic oneshot itu agak susah ternyata,ditambah lagi pengalaman watashi masih belum terlalu banyak. Dan watashi harus akui bahwa watashi publish fic ini mungkin udah telat 3 atau 4 hari,jadi maafkan adekmu ini ya abang *langsung dieksekusi mati*. So here it is! My first birthday fic,oneshot pula. Watashi akan coba kembali prosesing fic kedua watashi yang It Is True That I Like You,tapi tergantung niat ya. Soalnya jadwal kuliah watashi lagi padet,ditambah watashi lagi suka pulang-pergi rumah sakit nih. Bukan watashi yang sakit sih,tapi Obaa-san watashi yang lagi sakit. Get well soon,Obaa-san.

That's all from me. Don't forget to review yaaa~ _Jaa ne_!

Regards,

Mizusagawa Hyuuga


End file.
